screenplayprohdfandomcom-20200214-history
Outstanding Issues
These are issues that are currently known with the device that Iomega has not addressed but should be fixable with a firmware update. This list should not include things related to codecs that have never been supported, nor issues that regarding the company (support, RMA, etc) or issues that are likely related to your specific device (post individual issues that you are having but not most people to the Help Desk forum instead. This is not a wish list. Put any enhancement requests on the wish list instead. * Very limited support for wireless dongles. * Inconsistent network connections. Does not always show computers / shares on the network. * Subtitles in .MKV files do not time correctly. Many will display too quickly or not at all. * When accessing a movie over USB Wifi from the ScreenPlay, each time you access a movie the quality of the connection degrades until the movie cannot even be streamed. * Some are still having problems with multiple connections to the box with Firmware 1.8. * When making zoom on a movie, play/pause does not work, just forward and backward buttons. Issues reported here with R1.0 that have been addressed in the R1.8 firmware * The Seagate drive in the unit has a very high failure rate with certain firmwares. Seagate has a firmware fix, but it only works if directly connected to a SATA port. (some units are now using Hitachi, so this remains an issue for the older ScreenPlay Pro HD devices) * ScreenPlay Pro HD starts with Flashing Blue Light or Disk Error (Now using Paragon NTFS driver as of R1.8) * ScreenPlay Pro HD crashes arbitrarily when recording from AV (Might be fixed using Paragon NTFS driver as of R1.8) * Divx certified logo on the box, but Divx player does not accept the ScreenPlay Pro HD codes and DivX Video On Demand does not work. (Will play Divx DRM protected files as of R1.8) * 2 GB limit when transferring files over the network TO the device. (Confirmed fixed as of R1.8 firmware) * Only one computer at a time is allowed to connect. There is a workaround. (Changed in R1.8 firmware to allow more connections) * Very very slow network speed (Changed in R1.8 firmware. Now just very slow instead of very very slow) WI-FI issue with R1.8 There are serious compatibility issues when using the Iomega recommended Trendnet TEW-424UB USB WI-FI adaptor (most recent hardware release 3.1R) *If you plug the USB adaptor into the drive prior to booting and then boot the drive it will completely lock up in approximately 30 seconds (whatever you do) and you’ll be forced to re-boot the drive to get it working again (minus the adaptor) *If you plug the USB adaptor into the drive post booting the drive will completely lock up in approximately 3 minutes (whatever you do) and you’ll be forced to re-boot the drive to get it working again (minus the adaptor) In both cases (if you’re quick enough) the wireless adaptor will connect correctly and you’ll be able to browse to the drive over ether WPA-PSK or WPA2-PSK encryption. So you’ll think it’s all working fine, well it isn’t! This issue has been logged with 3rd line support at Iomega so we’ll just have to see if they can fix this problem.